Stuck in an Unfortunate Vacation
by Ginji's Girlfriend
Summary: BanxKazuki Need I say more? Ban wins tickets to Okinawa and Ginji decides to give his ticket to Kazuki. Wanna know what'll happen next? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Stuck in an Unfortunate

Vacation

Mido Ban had always been unlucky with cash. Frankly, the cocky brown-haired retrieval agent does not have any money at his disposal. However, lady luck seemed to have grown tired of the young man's daily grumbling, shouting and complaining. And so, one fateful day, luck gave the boastful, bad-tempered man a chance.

"Is this a lottery ticket? Why in the world would I believe in something like this lousy piece of card?"

"Come on, Ban-chan…we desperately need money! I'm so hungry!" his immature partner, Ginji Amano, whined. "I haven't eaten for a week!"

"I'm not accepting anything for a monkey boy like your friend! This might be part of his monkey business!"

"Madoka-chan was the one who bought the lottery ticket! She told Shido to give it to you as a peace offering. Come on, Ban-chan, let's give it a try! We might win something."

Ban took one look at his partner's cute, puppy dog eyes, and decided that he couldn't refuse. "It wouldn't hurt to try. We might win a trip to Okinawa, an eat-all-you-can coupon from Prince Steakhouse, a house and lot, or twenty million yen! If we don't win the twenty million, the consolation prize is five million. That's not so bad!"

"Yehey! Hurray! I wish we could win the coupon and the house and lot!"

"Hurry up, Ginji! We could only use this until the end of this day!"

The pair headed to the lottery center to see if they had won something. Ginji was praying hard, while Ban was crossing his fingers.

Meanwhile, Kazuki Fuchoin was patrolling in Mugenjou. He suddenly felt dizzy so he leaned his body on a wall nearby. Toshiki Uryu saw the beautiful man's pale face and was overcame with concern.

" Kazuki, do you feel all right?"

Kazuki departed his body from the wall and looked at Toshiki.

"I'm fine, Toshiki. I'm just feeling a bit tired. I have a lot going on in the underground network and I still have jobs lined up for me. I still haven't got a ticket to Okinawa for my job two weeks from now."

"Can't you have it cancelled? You'll get sick if you strain yourself."

"Who'll get sick?" a gruff voice called from behind. It was Jubei Kakei. "Are you all right, Kazuki?"

"I'm fine, Jubei. I'm just a bit tired." Kazuki smiled weakly at his allies. He was touched by their concern for him. "I'll see if I can buy a ticket to Okinawa, and I'll also visit Ginji-san."

"Do you want us to go to Okinawa with you? You seem so stressed out. What if you suddenly get sick?" Toshiki asked.

"And onee-chan told me that you were having a headache. If you don't feel all right, I'll take the job."

"No, I'll take Kazuki's job, Kakei. You're a doctor. You should stay and take care of Kazuki."

"You only want to go to Okinawa to see some girls, don't you, Toshiki?" Kazuki said jokingly.

"N-no, of course not. I'll do the job."

"He's not going to watch for girls, Kazuki, Uryu knows that they're just half as beautiful as you are." Jubei agreed. Realizing what he just said, he blushed and quickly added, "I mean, Uryu and I are not so shallow as to use your job for our pleasure."

"Thank you for being so concerned, Toshiki, Jubei. I'm really fine. I'll go now. Don't worry about me."

Kazuiki left and went to buy a ticket to Okinawa, where his stomach started to coil. He took a deep breath and continued walking.

"Do you have a ticket to Okinawa?"

"I'm sorry, miss. The last ticket was taken by the lottery center, and we don't have any room in the ferryboat."

"I see. That's too bad. Thank you."

He walked to a doughnut store nearby and bought a box of doughnuts for his friend Ginji. He reached Honky Tonk , and he was very surprised to see Ginji dancing around happily and Ban in an exceptionally good mood.

"Good morning, everyone. You all seem to be in a very good mood."

"Wai! Kazu-chan! We won five million yen in the lottery, a coupon for Prince Steakhouse, a whole pack of candy, and a trip for two to Okinawa! We're so lucky!"

Kazuki's eyes widened as he heard the last prize. "Did you just say that you won a trip to Okinawa? I will be having a job there two weeks from now, but I haven't bought a ticket yet. They already ran out of tickets, I guess. A lot of people want to go there for vacation. You really are lucky, congratulations."

Ginji saw the box of doughnuts in Kazuki's hand. He turned into his chibi form. "Is that for me, Kazu-chan?"

Kazuki remembered the treat he bought for his friend. "Uh, yes, this is for you, Ginji-san. I hope that you will enjoy it."

"Wai! Thanks, Kazu-chan!" chibi Ginji climbed his friend's slender figure and embraced his neck. "Uh, Kazu-chan, would you like to have my ticket to Okinawa? You can go there with Ban-chan! I went there already, and I think it's better if you have it. You really need the ticket, don't you? And you bought me a big box of doughnuts, too."

Ban, who was drinking his coffee, heard what Ginji said. The coffee burst out from his mouth. "WHAT? I am NEVER going to Okinawa with a thread spool like him!"

"But Ban-chan, Kazu-chan really needs the ticket! If you don't want to go with Kazu-chan, give your ticket to Jubei."

"NO WAY! I am going to look for girls there!"

"Well, if you are going with Kazuki-san, then you don't have to look for other girls because they're just half as pretty as he is!" Natsumi exclaimed, as a big sweat drop formed on Kazuki's head.

"That's right, Ban. All the other guys will be so envious of you because you have a doll-faced companion like Kazuki." Paul agreed.

"And you haven't seen Kazu-chan on a bikini! He looks so cute!"

"NO! I WOULD NOT GO WITH A YARNBALL LIKE HIM!"

"It's all right, Ginji-san. I'll just wait until they have a ticket. Thank you very much for your concern."

"Ban-chan, you're so mean! That's MY ticket! I want to give it to Kazu-chan! I'm the one who owns that! I should decide whom I'll give that to!"

Ban realized his mistake. "Fine! As long as you don't barf at me!"

Ginji smiled. "Thanks, Ban-chan! I'm going to eat expensive steak for a whole week!"

"Are you sure, you don't want the ticket Ginji-san? You should have the vacation because you own the ticket."

"It's okay, Kazu-chan! I want to eat free steak for a week! You really need it too!"

"Thank you Ginji-san," Kazuki smiled at Ginji. "I owe you another box of doughnuts."

"I owe you a lot, Kazu-chan. I know I gave you a hard time when I left VOLTS. I'm paying you back."

"Start packing your things, thread spool! We'll be leaving next week."

"It's all right. I don't have so many things to pack one week earlier."

Paul picked up the ticket and saw something which made his jaw dropped. He showed it to Natsumi, who giggled softly.

"Practice sleeping in a civilized manner, Ban."

"Yes, Ban-san. Kazuki-san wouldn't like a squirming, snoring, and drooling companion to sleep beside him!"

"What do you mean, Natsumi-san?"

"The ticket says there are only one room and only one bed."

"WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck in an Unfortunate Vacation

Chapter 2

Ban's jaw dropped as he heard what Paul just said. Kazuki was equally stunned, but was able to stay composed. "So, how will we be able to sleep in one bed?"

"I don't know with you, yarn ball, and I DEFINITELY will NOT sleep on the FLOOR!"

"Okay, so that means I'd have to sleep on the floor, huh? Okay, I guess I won't have any problems with that."

"But Kazu-chan! Surely, Jubei will NEVER allow you to sleep on the floor!"

"I don't think he'll allow me to sleep with Ban-san, too. That'll make matters worse."

"Poor Kazuki-san, you're stuck with a cocky and rude guy like Ban-san!"

"It's fine with me, Natsumi-san, I've experienced sleeping on the floor for about half of my life. Jubei will rather that I sleep on the floor than I sleep on the bed with a guy like him."

"You should've given your ticket to Jubei or Toshiki, Ban, at least they're man enough to have Kazuki sleep on the bed." Paul scolded.

"Yes, at least they'll agree to sleep beside Kazuki-san if they can't take sleeping on the floor!"

Ban finally gave in. "Okay, okay! We'll take turns sleeping on the bed!"

Kazuki grinned at him. "Thank you."

Ban turned his head away, hiding his pinkish face. "We only have to tell your two servants about this. You go tell them; I'm sure they'll break me to pieces if they know you'll be sleeping beside me!"

(At Jubei's house)

Jubei punched the wooden table in front of him, knocking one of Sakura's best china cups to pieces. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"We, as your protectors and guardians, are not allowing you to sleep in one room with this bastard!" Toshiki grumbled. "What if he does something bad to you?"

"Yes, what if he does something to you? He's undeniably perverted! He was peeping at you when you were taking your clothes off!"

Toshiki, hearing this for the first time, almost collapsed on the floor. "I-will-not-allow-you-to-sleep-in-the-same-room-as-that-pervert!"

"Jubei, Toshiki, he can't do anything to me. Yes, he's a big pervert, but I don't think he'll be too desperate as to peep on me everyday knowing that I'm a guy! Surely he still has some dignity. I need to stick with this, Jubei; this is for my job. Please understand."

Toshiki looked at Jubei. Jubei looked back at him. They shot Ban electrifying stares. "Come with us, you pervert."

Ban stared clueless at the two muscular men.

"Listen carefully with what we have to say, Mido Ban," Jubei started gruffly.

"There is a big possibility that Kazuki may get sick in Okinawa. He has been feeling really tired lately."

"But, knowing Kazuki, he'll force himself out of bed no matter how sick he is. He is very stubborn."

"Look out for these symptoms, Mido: pale skin, longer sleep, headache, dizziness. These signal Kazuki's early sickness."

"If he gets worse, he develops fever, nausea, and loss of appetite. Force him to stay in bed at all costs once you see these symptoms."

"Once he reaches his worst form, you either take him to a hospital or call Kakei. Do not make him feel dizzy or he may end up vomiting on you. He usually gets sharp stomach cramps and cold sweat when he's at his worst. His temperature soars, too. If he gets into his worst form, you finish the job for him."

"You should inform me about it even if he does not allow you to tell me. Do everything we tell you to do or else we'll have you end up smaller than an atom!"

"That's all, Mido. You should take good care of Kazuki. Do not allow anything bad to happen to him."

"Yes and if-"

"I'm not interested on babysitting a thread spool like him. Excuse me; I have to pack my bags. See ya round!" Ban walked out of Jubei's house.

"HEY!" Toshiki attempted to run after him. Jubei grasped his wrist.

"You don't need to go after him, Uryu. Nobody can stomach seeing Kazuki frail and sick. He will take care of him whether he likes it or not."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Nobody can bear seeing someone as delicate and beautiful as Kazuki suffer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry for not updating this fic for quite a long time… I had to draw stuff to post in my devart account…someone's bugging me to post stuff…anyway; I guess this third installment will be quite a fun one, since Kazu-chan and Ban are already on board in the ship… Hope you still support this fic! Thanks for giving my latest fic, Crush, a warm welcome! I'll do my best to update it soon! Enjoy!**

"Oi, Ito-maki! What's up with that small luggage of yours?" the arrogant retriever asked his effeminate companion, as he eyed his own gigantic luggage, and the latter's relatively small one. "Did you pack anything in there?"

"Of course I did," the beauty replied to the urchin-head man. "I told you, didn't I, that I don't have too many things so as to pack a week earlier?" he looked at his companion's humongous load and chuckled. "Look who's talking!"

"A hot guy like me has necessities. One of them is an equally hot wardrobe which compliments my hotness. Do you understand?"

"So, am I not hot?" Kazuki asked the urchin-head in all innocence. "I don't have a wardrobe as fussy as yours. I only packed up a few of my fine shirts, underwear, and swimwear, in case my job requires it."

Ban was not able to answer Kazuki's question. He stared at him from head to toe; luscious brown hair, big brown eyes ringed with thick bushes of slits, small lips which looked all too sweet, milky soft skin, slender, womanly, curves; Ban's mouth almost watered. Kazuki sensed that the latter was staring at him.

"Forget it," he said, thinking that Ban might be having a hard time thinking of an answer which would not insult him in any possible way. "I was just kidding."

"You're hot," Ban finally managed to utter. "Possibly the hottest effeminate man in the world!" He rolled to the floor, laughing so loudly that other passengers in the ship stared at him. He stopped when a young lady walked towards him.

"Excuse me, are you winners of the trip for two to Okinawa prize?" the lady asked. "There's a buffet upstairs. You are welcome to join."

Ban's eyes widened and his mouth began to water. "Did you just say buffet?"

"Yes, I did. First class food are to be served there."

"Really? Like what? Lobster?"

"Yes, there would be lobster, mister. And eel sushi too."

"EEL SUSHI?"

"Yes, eel sushi. Steak will also be served."

"We've hit the jackpot, Ito-maki! Let's go!"

Ban went up to the upper floor and was greeted by a table of scrumptious, first class food. His mouth watered even more. It was a jackpot indeed.

Kazuki, on the other hand, was greeted by a bunch of ill-behaved boys.

"Hey, lady! You're such a pretty thing aren't you?"

"Stop that, dude! I saw her first!"

"That little doll is absolutely mine, you brainless ruts!"

"Say, doll-face, would you like to spend the night with me?"

"My, my! Your breasts are small, but your bum is cute! And so is your face."

Kazuki did not want to cause any commotion, so he turned to walk away. But one of those guys took hold of his thin wrist. "Hey, pretty, don't go away. Shake that booty for me."

"Let me go," Kazuki said calmly. "There are a lot of prettier girls you can get together with. Please leave me alone."

"What if I don't want to, pretty? Shake your booty."

"Let me go."

"Shake it."

"Let me go."

"You're testing my patience, aren't you, you little-"

Before he could finish what he wanted to say, a strong punch hit him squarely on the face. It was Ban.

"Cut it out, ugly. That's my girl you're messing with."

"Y-your girl? Who gave you permission to say that?" Kazuki said, mortified.

"Babe, of course I give myself permission to say that! Come on now, won't you? Did that ugly do anything to harm you?"

"No, he didn't."

"Then let's go and eat, babe. You're just too pretty; so many guys envy me! I have a beauty queen for a girlfriend, don't I?" Ban put his arm around Kazuki's waist. Kazuki could not help but blush a little.

He sat on a chair beside Ban and ate his share of steak and sushi. "Thank you for doing that." He whispered with a smile.

"Do something to that pretty face, won't you? I'll get into more trouble if you don't do something quick. You're too pretty, it brings me misfortunes."

"Blame my mother for that. I took after her-" His phone vibrated furiously from inside his pocket. "-excuse me for a moment."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say."

Kazuki went outside of the room and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kazuki dear."

"Mrs. Miyazawa! What can I do for you?"

"Well, dear, about the object I wanted you to retrieve-"

"What about it, Miyazawa-san?"

"The thing is-"

"Is something the matter?"

"I'm going to have this job cancelled."

"W-what? Why is that so?"

"I already found the object I lost. I'm very sorry to have bothered you, Kazuki dear. Don't worry; I am still going to pay you for the job."

"That's so kind of you, Miyazawa-san. I'm sorry I was not able to do anything for you."

"No, don't be sorry, dear. Thank you for presenting yourself to retrieve that item. Good bye now."

"Good bye, Miyazawa-san. I'm glad you found what you had lost."

Kazuki hung up the phone, unable to believe how unlucky he was. He would be stuck with a haughty, cocky, rude, and insulting individual for two whole weeks. It was something he never had hoped for.

"It just had to be Mido Ban of all the people in the world."

"Well, you can't do anything about it, Ito-maki. It just had to be me."

"Yes, it's so unfortunate that it just had to be you. Why should I be stuck with you for two weeks?"

"Your job requires it, remember?"

"My job got cancelled."

"Oh. That's bad. And I guess having to spend vacation with me makes it worse?"

"Yes it does-" 

Suddenly, the ship shook so hard. It became so dark everywhere. Ban felt himself lost balance and fell on a thin body. After a while, the darkness disappeared, and Ban saw himself atop Kazuki, their lips locked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Okay… I'm taking some time off from my other fanfics as of this moment to focus on the fourth installment of Stuck in an Unfortunate Vacation. I feel guilty for neglecting it for quite a while, so I'm going to concentrate on making its story line enjoyable and entertaining…hahahahaha…I also feel kind of guilty because Japan's Next Top Model, my other work, is yet to wrap up, but I'm already thinking about a sequel! Okay, so much for that…now, it's time to give you the fourth chapter of Stuck in an Unfortunate Vacation! I hope everyone enjoys it. **

Kazuki was so horrified to see Ban atop him. He gave the spiky-haired young man a mighty push and ran off to their room. Ban himself could not believe that his lips touched his doll-faced companion's sweet, rosebud ones. He stood up from the floor as a mischievous smile formed on his face. He touched his own lips, reminiscing the feel of Kazuki's soft ones. His smile became wider. "Not a bad kisser, huh?" He turned to go back to the buffet and eat his share of high-class lobsters and sushi.

Meanwhile, Kazuki buried his face on the large pillows lying on the bed. He was so mortified about what had happen earlier. Of all the people he could have kissed, why should it be Mido Ban? He buried his face deeper into the pillows.

"What would Jubei say if he finds out about this?" He wondered as he took another pillow in his arms. "He's going to be so angry; I'm sure of that."

He punched the pillows, imagining that he was punching Ban. He began to regret agreeing to go to Okinawa with him. He still has not changed. He still is a pervert. Kazuki let out a sigh, not knowing what to do, when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" He called out as the knocking continued.

He opened the door to see the young lady who welcomed them earlier.

"Oh, hello. Please come in," Kazuki said politely.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, that guy with the sunglasses, he's-"

"What about him?"

"He's got himself into trouble."

"Oh, don't mind him. He can handle himself."

"The thing is, he's in trouble because of, well, you."

"What? Why is that so?"

"The ill-mannered gangsters who took fancy of you saw you two kissing, and one of them said that you're a b. The guy you were with got so angry and now all the other gangsters are-"

Before she could finish what she was saying, Kazuki ran out of the room, panicked. He could recall how big and muscular those gangsters are; not to mention how ill-mannered and vicious they could be. He felt guilty and worried about Ban.

"Why do they have to make such a big fuss over that B- word? He should've just let it pass!"

He ran faster and soon, reached the buffet. Seven muscular guys were lying on the floor, all beaten up. Ban was about to give the other one a punch.

"That's enough. You should've just let them go like that!"

"I'll just let them go? You think I'll do that to them when they called you a b?"

"Why do you care? You insult me, too, remember that! And your insults, they're far more hurtful than that B- word they said!"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot that I'm more insulting than these bastards over here! I did that for you and you're just off to tell me that I insult you more than these bastards? I can't believe you!"

"I can't believe you, too! One minute you say mean things to me; the other minute you're beating up other guys for saying something bad about me! Why do you get so worked up when others do this to me? What's up with you?"

"I can't just sit around and allow them to call you a b, can't I? Next time, remind me to never do something like this for you again. You are so ungrateful!"

"I can't understand you; and I won't try to understand."

Ban walked pass Kazuki and left the buffet. Kazuki was confused and angry. Ban should practice what he preaches. Doesn't he have any idea how insulting he could be at times? And now, why was he so worked up? Kazuki could not understand what Ban was doing. He walked out of the buffet, cross and tired.

"What happened?" a voice said. It was the lady who welcomed them.

"I don't want to talk about it; please excuse me." With that, he walked pass her and returned to their room.

"I can't believe you, Mido Ban." He whispered under his breath. He heard the door open. It was the lady.

"I'm sorry for coming in without knocking on the door first."

"What do you want?"

"This evening, we will be having a formal party at the upper floor of this ship. I just want to know if you'll come."

"I won't. I don't have any formal clothes to wear. Thank you for the invitation."

"That's not a problem. Here, I brought you one. You should come and enjoy. I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

"Thank you for this."

"I'll see you later, then."

"Yes."

Ban was outside, thinking of what had happen. He decided that Kazuki was right about his insults. He wanted to apologize, but his pride was all over him. "Darn that. Well, I'll just say sorry later."

(--That Evening…--)

Kazuki looked himself from head to toe. The lady had given him a short dress to wear for the party. Not wanting to embarrass the lady, he wore it just the same.

All the people looked at him as he went in to the second floor. He was very beautiful, and the red dress flattered his body. Ban saw him walking in. He could not believe his eyes. He never knew that Kazuki had such great legs. He swallowed hard, regretting more that he quarreled with him.


End file.
